Wanna Suck a Lollipop
by Ireland22
Summary: Written for the Kurt/Puck fic meme on LJ: Kurt's house is broken into and he meets Officer Puckerman. Full details and a list of warnings inside. ONESHOT


**Authours Note: **

Written for this prompt on the Kurt/Puck fic meme:

Puck's a cop who got called to the Hummel house for a break in. Finds 16 year old (or if that's too young for you, 17) Kurt alone and scared and dressed only in a short night shirt (or maybe a robe that Puck can see a teddy underneath), and finds out the Dad is gone a lot (can't deal with his gay son). So, Puck makes it a point to drive by the house routinely on his bike, and starts to find Kurt waiting for him, "sunbathing' in shorts so small you can see the bare flesh of his ass, then next time Kurt's 'dancing' but it's really all but humping a fake nightstick. Okay, he tried to be good and ignore the hardon he got that night from the kid but if the kid want's it, he's gonna get it. Puck's gonna own that ass, mouth and legs. Points for the first time Puck fucks him, Kurt is handcuffed (willingly) to the bed while Puck fucks his ass with his fingers, than a dildo (then a nightstick, or at least teasee him with it), while Puck is fucking his face with the real thing. Then when Kurt's begging for it, giving Kurt his hard huge shaft up Kurt's tight ass.

**Warnings: Sex between an adult and a minor who is of age, sex with things that aren't well dicks... aka a nightstick,** UMM.. **Rough Sex **

And before we go any further - no Kurt is technically not a VIRGIN in this... he has an eight inch dildo for a reason people!

Lyrics used are by Jeffree Star, and honestly I think he would approve of my use.

This is unbeat'd but I gave it a once over... and fixed a few things

* * *

_991 What is your emergency? _

_I think someone is trying to break into my house. _

_Can you describe what is occurring in the house? _

_Crashing upstairs, a think a window is broken and heavy footsteps... and it not my father he's on a business trip. _

_I'll send someone over to check it out, remain calm and don't alert the intruder to your presence. _

And literally 5 minutes later and he was standing in front of the Hummel house.

Busted front door – Puck pulled out his gun.

"Police!" - no answer.

Walking inside Puck and his partner quickly checked out the rooms.

Smashed glass and tables littered the floor of the house.

_Eerk _

A door opened a just a crack – both guns flew up at the sound.

A sigh of relief going up at the sight of the two officers.

"Thank goodness, I was starting to get scared. I thought you'd never get here."

The door opened all the way revealing a boy dressed only in an oversized t-shirt.

Puck gulped.

_Don't think about it, don't think about it. _

_Shit too late. _

Puck bit his lip and trying to distract himself from this kid –

The hottest kid he'd ever seen

_Damn well that's another thing to clean u, isn't it? For a second there I was worried _

_Note to self: _

_Attempt to clean up glass_

_Buy new coffee tables_

_Check and see what those dumb asses stole _

_Don't cry _

_Fix relationship with Dad _

_... Damn _

The first time Kurt Hummel sees Noah Puckerman he almost drools.

The entire time his mind yells at him to strip down and tell him you want it.

_Oh God I want it. _

Discreetly looking him up and down till finally his eyes go from his eyes and lands on his crotch; the bulge hidden there growing under his gaze.

A voice snapped him out of it.

The taller one spoke.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Officer Hudson and this is Puckerman. Is there anyone else who is supposed to be in the house right now?"

Kurt shook his. "Nope. Not unless my father magically showed up and the likely hood of that is slim."

Puck frowned at that. This kid was far too young to be this cynical. "Why isn't your father here?"

Sighing Kurt just shook his head. "He's on another 'business trip' aka. Get away from my seventeen year old gay son."

Hudson raised his brows at that. "Well, what I'm going to get you to do is take a look around the house and see if anything is missing. Puckerman I think on top of that you're going to come by everyday to check up on you- till his Dad gets home. Just in case."

Puck nodded his head. And sneaked a look at the kid.

_Fuck – I could have a handled this_

_but... _

_Everyday _

Puck felt himself get harder. _I have a feeling this is going to be hell. _

The next day Puck drives by on his motorbike.

And coming to a stop in front of the Hummel residence

All he can see is Kurt Hummel on a chair –sunbathing in the fucking tiniest shorts he'd ever seen; wearing a pair of Ray Bans.

Puck all but in pain trying to get control of his body.

"Hello Officer." Kurt lowers his glasses. And Puck can just make out the hungry gaze on the boys face.

"Is everything – "Puck watches while Kurt very slowly turns over till he lying on his stomach. His hazel eyes unwillingly travel downwards.

_Oh God, did I just whimper. Fuck he has a nice ass – you can even see... _

_Snap out of it Puckerman. _

Wetting his lips Puck tries to continue. "Is everything alright?"

Kurt turns his head over his shoulder, his gaze moving directly to Puck's growing erection. "I suppose so – but I could be..." A small pink tongue curls out of Kurt's mouth, licking his lips.

"Better."

_Gulp _

"Good... umm t-that's good then... umm I'll see you tomorrow."

Puck turned and almost ran back to his bike. Kurt's eyes following his every move.

Walking into his walk-in closet Kurt pulls on the tightest pair of pants he owns and nothing else. Grabbing his prop (an old school night stick he found last year) he hooks up his iPod plugging it into the jack he set up on the porch. Turning to the first song on his playlist, Kurt turns it up and starts his little game of cat and mouse.

Smiling he hears the sound of the bike in the distance.

_Perfect timing Officer. _

_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity can't take your eyes of me..._

Kurt deftly places his prop at his crotch, and ever so smoothly rolls his body towards it. Treating it like a stripper pole.

Hearing the engine of the bike shut off Kurt shoot Officer Puckerman a glance, drops the night stick between his legs – rubbing it back and forth.

_Watch me suck a lollipop _

Moving the stick to his mouth Kurt pulls it between his lips and then releases it with a loud pop.

_Wanna get messy _

Growling he hears Officer Puckerman come up behind him- pulling him ass right up against his back and into his

Erection; which he then moves in circles. Kurt feels his eyes roll back into his head as a pair of lips move to nip his ear.

"You are such a fucking tease." Puck moved his hands down to Kurt's crotch and rubbed it.

"Well if you want to get owned -" Kurt nodded his head. "God yes, please fuck me want you to fuck me so hard."

Puck groaned.

"This ass is so mine."

Five minutes later and Kurt was handcuffed to his own bed – his legs all spread out for Offic- Noah to see. Lube just in reach, an eight- inch dildo (which Noah had raised an eyebrow too) by his hands and Noah's night stick. .

Just seeing Noah put on the cuffs had nearly made him come.

And now all he wanted for that that mouth, those fingers and that dick in those pants to

_Finally freaking fuck him._

Noah ran his hands up Kurt's body...

_These legs, that mouth and that ass are all mine. _

"All mine." Puck trails a hand down Kurt's cock squeezing just the tip,

_Mmph_

Then moves two fingers behind till he reaches his hole.

Lubing them up he plunges them both inside.

Working them in and out. Scissoring them till Kurt is panting, then ever so quickly he quirks them upwards till he hits that spot.

Right there

"Oh- oh God Fuck, more."

Puck smirks, and lifting a brow he pulls Kurt's hair back with his other hand till he can kiss Kurt. "Harder? Faster?" he breathes into Kurt's ears.

Puck watches Kurt gulp.

_Tsk, Tsk. _

"Little virgins shouldn't be teases."

And before he can stop himself Puck is plunging in the head of an

Eight-inched Dildo –

Into Kurt's tight hole.

All while staring at Kurt's moaning full mouth.

Puck can't stop himself from moaning himself

Just at the thought of what that mouth could do around

His dick. So before he can change his mind ...

_I'm already going to hell for this I might as well make it worthwhile. _

Puck decides well if he's going to fuck a teenaged tease let's do it right.

"Wanna suck a Lollipop?"

Whimpering Kurt nods his head and then Puck has to breathe really slowly.

Because if he doesn't Kurt's going to make him cum, just from the sight

Of Kurt's mouth going around his dick,

His flushed body,

And how undone Kurt looks even chained to his own bed

With a dildo shoved up his tight ass.

_I can make him look even better. _

Grabbing his nightstick Puck leans back and starts to run the very tip up and down Kurt's balls, pulling out the dildo

He replaces it with his nightstick- running it around Kurt's hole.

Till Puck doesn't feel the suction around his dick, and all he can hear is Kurt mewling, no begging.

"Fuck me, Please...

Fuck me. Need you inside-"

"Hmm that badly?" Kurt just bucked his hips up against Puck's nightstick.

"Need to

C-

cum."

Puck trailed his hands down Kurt's chest till he got to the head of Kurt's dick – and giving it a squeezed.

"Maybe – I should... "

Puck leaned down and sucked the head into his mouth.

"Tease you some more."

Kurt bit his lip. "N-need, W-want..to feel you cum inside."

Puck felt himself harden unbearably at those last words.

_So much for teasing. _

Positioning himself he pushed just his head, letting Kurt adjust. And when Kurt moved, trying to get more

Puck flexed his oh so strong muscles and pushed all the way in.

"More."

"Such a bossy bottom." Kurt clenched his inner muscles and between clenched teeth said.

"Fuck me ...

Please."

"Much better." Puck rolled his hips in fast and pulled out slow.

Over and over again. Hitting that spot everytime.

Till Kurt was mewling

_God so fucking tight. _

Then Kurt's breath hitched and his walls clenching around him and he was cumming in Kurt's ass.

Collapsing beside Kurt, all Officer Puckerman could do was trail a hand through the cum on Kurt's chest–

And bringing a finger of it to his mouth, He sucked the finger into his mouth.

"_Mmm wanna get messy?"_


End file.
